Duke Crocker
Duke Crocker (b. Spring 1975) is the grandson of Roy Crocker, the son of Simon Crocker, the estranged half-brother of Wade Crocker and the father of Jean Mitchell (by Beatrice Mitchell). He wears several tattoos, including one on the inside of his left bicep that reads "Don't go where the path may lead you, but instead go where there is no path and leave a trail behind you." His tattoo is most clearly visible at 37:24 of The Trial of Audrey Parker A resident of Haven, Maine, he owns the Cape Rouge, as well as the Grey Gull waterfront bar. He reads Japanese, and speaks Russian. Duke grew up with Nathan Wuornos, as well as Bill and Jeff McShaw, and Julia Carr. His cell phone number is (207) 555-0134. Background In May of 1983, Duke met Lucy Ripley, and was present at the Colorado Kid crime scene when it was photographed. At some time in 1983, Lucy Ripley gave Duke the locket that she wore. Later on, he bullied Nathan during school. Even going as far as sticking tacks in Nathan's back to see how many they could get in before he noticed. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. Sometime later, Duke leaves Haven. A few years before Season 1, Duke returned to Haven, and invites Nathan out on a fishing trip under the pretense of friendship. When in reality, Duke was using Nathan as a cover since he was smuggling goods, and had a good alibi when the coast guard showed up. Soon after, he and Nathan got into a fight and fought for over an hour. Season One Crocker owned a revolver that was stolen by Jonas Lester in June of 2010. He reported the gun stolen, and was later arrested when the revolver turned up on Tuwiuwok Bluff, at the scene of Lester's death. Crocker rescued FBI Agent Audrey Parker from drowning on her second day in Haven in June of 2010. He washed her clothes while she slept, and made her coffee – with milk and one sugar – the next morning. He later acquired a stuffed marlin that once hung on the wall of the Shiny Scupper. In July of 2010, he inadvertantly bought the deed to the Second Chance Bistro from Bill McShaw for $20. He turned it into the Grey Gull - a bar/restaurant. He unwittingly fathered a daughter named Jean, who started to "suck the life out of him" in a few days during the gestation period, the mother Beatrice Mitchell (whose affliction is that she has an alter-ego who seduces and has sex with men and then gestates babies in a matter of days gives birth then when Beatrice holds the babies the father dies) gives birth to their daughter but is unable to see her as well, as if she holds the child Duke will die. In September of 2010, he attended a surprise birthday party for Parker, and gave her a locket that had been given to him by Lucy Ripley, admitting that he was the boy in the photograph. During the encounter with Matt West, he held his childhood babysitter, Vanessa Stanley, as she died. Her last words were to tell him how he would die. He later tells Audrey, Julia, and Nathan that Vanessa had seen an arm coming towards his face, with the maze tattoo on the inside forearm - the same vision she had of the Colorado Kid's death. Later on, he, Julia, Audrey and two other guys are playing poker on Duke's boat when they are taken hostage. Duke is extremely angry about the situation and heads towards his escape routes. Duke is eventually caught and gives away the location of the package the men were looking for. Still tied up, Audrey comes to his rescue and comes up with a plan that involves Duke to follow her instructions. Following her instructions, Duke strips down to his underpants (on Audrey's instructions via earpiece) and defeats the men. Season Two Crocker was summoned by Reverend Ed Driscoll to the Good Shepherd Church where Driscoll tried to persuade Crocker into taking his side. Crocker declines, claiming that he takes no sides but his own, and witnessed the first instance of the Biblical plagues of Egypt manifesting in Haven as the Church's water turned to blood. He notified Wuornos and Parker of the incident, then returned to his boat where he found his wife, Evidence Ryan waiting for him and he tells her to leave. He later joining Nathan and Audrey to help when the last plague hits. Duke and Evi get closer during the season, but in Lockdown Evi is shot by The Rev's men, via a siper rifle and she dies. He later in the season finds that the Glendower men have the tattoo, and he tries to find out what it means before they go into the water and disappear into the ocean. He tries to find out from the Rev but before the Rev can tell him Audrey shoots him (the Rev). Season Three In 301, Nathan confronts Duke about Audrey's abduction. Duke is also the first person to find Audrey. In Stay, Duke learns "The Hunter" before which Audrey must find The Colorado Kid is the Orionid meteor shower. In The Farmer, Duke kills Harry Nix, though he disapproves of doing murder in general and his family curse in specific. Through the way Audrey reveals her knowledge of the act to him, it is implied that Duke did this because not only was Nix already dying, but also because killing him would cure his children and donor children of their Trouble-related illness. In Magic Hour: Part 1 and 2, Duke goes with Audrey to Colorado to track down the Colorado Kid's parents and history. While there, he acts mostly as Audrey's sounding board and moral support. He also responds when Audrey-- out of sorts, slightly drunk, and angry with herself for spending time solving the Colorado Kid murder when she could have done things she never experienced, figuring out who she is independent of Audrey Parker's memories and tastes-- kisses him. He stops when she changes her mind, doesn't pressure her to kiss again, and expresses wistfulness rather than anger at the lost opportunity. Upon returning to Haven, he helps Audrey and "Tommy" track Moira, the only living member of a family whose Trouble can resurrect the recently dead, in order to revive Nathan. He is the first person to notice that Moira's Trouble activated as she worked to absorb both Nathan's death and that of her sister, Noelle. In Sarah, Duke was sent back to 1955 because of the Trouble of Stuart Mosley, who he hoped would be a lead regarding information in Simon Crocker's journal. In 1955, Duke met his grandfather, Roy Crocker, and saved him from death by impalement during a bar fight. He tries to convince Roy to take Simon and Duke's grandmother far away from Haven and the Troubles. Later, after a Mexican standoff, Sarah shoots Roy in front of Duke. In Burned, a Troubled young girl named Ginger Danvers makes friends with Duke, but because of her power, she influences Duke to do what she wants to do rather than acting as a somewhat responsible guardian. While on an influence-induced ice cream run, Ginger is kidnapped. Upon escaping from her captors, Ginger returns to Duke at the Grey Gull, influencing him to play Pirate with her. As Nathan and Audrey arrive, Duke falls from the upper balcony to the deck, risking serious injury. Later, before leaving with her father, Ginger says that maybe someday, Duke will visit Ginger with his daughter and a "Mrs. Pirate". Though Duke is unconscious throughout most of Last Goodbyes, in flashbacks he is shown to have proven that he is still Duke Crocker, rather than the Bolt Gun Killer. He does this through referencing the kiss he shared with Audrey in Colorado. In Reunion, Duke is a victim of attempted homocide committed by a Troubled person's alter-ego. He finds a snake inside a locker on the Grey Gull's deck, and is knocked over the head with an oar. He falls into the water, and when he surfaces, his physical appearance has regressed to that of his seventeen or eighteen-year-old self. Despite the physical regression, he maintains all memories of his adult self. In Thanks For The Memories, Duke stops Nathan when he tries to keep Audrey from going into The Barn. After Nathan shoots Howard, he jumps into a portal created by the disintegrating Barn. Season Four In Fallout, Duke enters the Barn. Inside the Barn, Duke hears Audrey's conversation with Howard. He also sees the Barn is disintegrating and filling with holes. Duke falls through one and ends up in a aquarium tank in Boston. He gets arrested and placed in a mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation. Duke asks the officer if he will call Haven PD. The officer states that he did call and that according to the Haven Police, Duke Crocker has been dead for 6 months. The officer then tells him that he will be arrested for identity theft and breaking into the aquarium after he is released from the hospital. Duke is visited by Jennifer Mason, a Troubled woman who can hear voices from the Barn. She tells Duke that she began hearing the voices of Audrey, Duke, Howard, and Nathan about six months ago. Duke convinces Jennifer to help him escape from the hospital where he is currently handcuffed to his hospital bed. He escapes with Jennifer, who is pretending to be his sister, "Audrey Parker". With Jennifer and Nathan Wournos, he returns to Haven, only to discover that the Troubles haven't stopped and that his brother, Wade, is running his affairs. Duke tries to keep Wade from founding out about the Crocker Trouble, but is unable to. Instead, he first tries to avoid Wade after his brother learns of his Trouble, and then kills his brother in defense of Jennifer and himself, deactivating his family's Trouble. After killing his brother in self-defense, Duke comes to the conclusion that he has "become a schmuck", and resolves to leave Haven. He tells Jennifer to remove her belongings from the Rouge, and goes to retrieve his bilge pump. Before receiving it, he observes the effects of a pressure-related Trouble on a Haven street and rescues a young girl from the area affected by the Trouble. By the end of the Troubled crisis, Duke decides to stay in Haven and to take a chance on Jennifer, instigating a physical relationship with romantic undertones. When William comes to town and doses Audrey's friends with the "evil black goo" he calls the "breath of life", Duke is a subject of both Jennifer and Dwight's hallucinations, which are themselves the amplification of the afflicted's worst fears. One of Jennifer's hallucinations is that Duke still wants Audrey romantically, and Dwight's primary hallucination is that that Duke plans to kill everyone with Troubles. Because the Crocker Trouble involved a "rush" when taking a life, Duke feels he understands what Audrey felt when she tried afflicting Troubles, and tries to discourage her from doing so. Though he continues to hold that opinion, when it was made clear that Audrey had to afflict someone in order to keep William from activating all Harkers under the age of 11 and when Ben Harker, Jr., volunteered to let Duke kill him in order to end the Harker family Trouble, Duke volunteers to let Audrey reactivate the Crocker Trouble. Notable Appearances *"Harmony" *"As You Were" *"The Hand You're Dealt" *"Resurfacing" *"Spiral" *"A Tale of Two Audreys" *"Sparks and Recreation" *"The Tides That Bind" *"Lockdown" *"Business As Usual" *"The Farmer" *"Over My Head" *"Double Jeopardy" *"Magic Hour Part 1" *"Sarah" *"Thanks For The Memories" *"Fallout" *"Lay Me Down" *"The Lighthouse" Also Read Duke's Relationships Notes References Category:Crocker Family Category:Colorado Kid photograph Category:Criminals Category:Business owners Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters